Color Coded Lives
This is a "movie" of Cold. It stars the cats Crowheart, Dawnfur, Reedtail, Snowbreeze and Minnowfur. Special thanks to Brighty for the cover <3 (note the "u" in "color" xD) Please note that the sections will alternate between Crowpaw, Dawnpaw, Snowpaw, Minnowpaw, and Reedpaw's thoughts. Enjoy <3 Color Coded Lives "Crowpaw, wake up!" Crowpaw heard his mentor call, "We need to go on the dawn patrol!" He sighed as he pulled himself out of his nest. His mentor, Runningfur snorted, "Seriously? Your mother names you after one of those birds who are always cawing in the early morning, and you can't even get out of your nest?" Crowpaw rolled his eyes, "I'm awake now, aren't I?" "I suppose so." Purring, he nudged his mentor, "Is Sunpaw coming too?" Runningfur glanced at Shimmerlight, "I don't know, but do you want Sunpaw to come?" He eyed Crowpaw carefully. "You do, don't you?" He sighed. The black tom laughed, "Well, she's really nice, plus, she's my best friend!" "What about Dewpaw?" Crowpaw snorted, "He's interesting, but all he talks about is some rogue cat he keeps seeing. I don't care about what he has to say." Runningfur gave him a pointed glance, and Crowpaw snorted again, "Come on, can't we ask Shimmerlight?" He begged. Sighing, Runningfur trotted over to where the two she-cats were sitting. Shimmerlight purred as Runningfur came over and brushed cheeks with him. Sunpaw let out a giggle, and Crowpaw pretended to gag when Runningfur turned around. "So, can Sunpaw come?" The golden she-cat's eyes widened, "Can we?" she turned and stared at her mentor, "Come on, it'll be fun!" Crowpaw leaned over to Runningfur, "Plus, don't you and Shimmerlight want to patrol together?" He swatted his apprentice, but let out a purr anyways, "Come on, you three," he sighed, "Let's go before we're scolded by Bramblestar for being kits." Sunpaw immediately set out after the tom, and Crowpaw raced after them. Shimmerlight took up the rear. ThunderClan was his Clan. "Listen to your mentor well, okay?" Snowpaw sighed as her mother begged her, "Don't be reckless when you're out on our own, stay with your mentor and-" "I know, mom," Snowpaw rolled her eyes, "Harespring will make sure I'm safe." Her mother sighed breezily, "I'm just worried about you. I only have one kit, and I don't want to lose you, Snowpaw." She stared fondly at the white she-cat. "Snowpaw! We're going to tour the territory now!" Her mentor called. "Love you," Snowpaw leaned down to embrace her mother and trotted towards Harespring, who was standing next to Rabbitpaw and his mentor Nightcloud. Rabbitpaw rolled his eyes as he spotted Snowpaw, "That's the new apprentice! Aren't we doing hunting training today?" He turned to glance at Nightcloud, who stared frostily back. "We're doing a quick border patrol while Snowpaw gets used to her territory, "The black she-cat sighed, "Don't be a kit, Rabbitpaw." Snowpaw snorted at the light brown tabby's attitude and muttered, "He thinks he's so great." Harespring rolled his eyes and mewed. "Come on, let's go before Snowpaw decides she's better than an eight moon old apprentice." Harespring gave me a warm smile before trotting out of camp. Snowpaw sighed and glared at the older apprentice before hurrying after her mentor. "Tell me about the other Clans," she begged. She had heard so many stories about the Clans from her mother, but she wanted to know more about them. "Is ThunderClan really that great? Is RiverClan really fat-" Harespring shot her a warning look. "I'll tell you more about them when we get there." He sighed, pulling ahead so she had to puff to keep up with him. Dawnpaw sighed miserably, her nose wrinkling at the terrible stench. Her mentor, Darkwhisker was watching her outside with narrowed eyes. Flamepaw trotted by her with a moss ball full of mouse bile. He grinned sheepishly at Dawnpaw, who glared at him. They were stuck on den cleaning because Flamepaw decided it would be nice to play a prank on the deputy, Rowanclaw. Of course, Dawnpaw had gotten dragged into it because Flamepaw was her best friend. And they were always getting in trouble. "How are you enjoying your den cleaning?" Flamepaw called out from where he was in the elders' den. His green eyes twinkled merrily. "It's wonderful mind you," Dawnpaw muttered, sweeping Blackstar's bedding out. Her father, Blackstar himself, was outside, and when she finally dragged his bedding out, he glared at her. She ducked her head sullenly and hurried to get more moss. Honestly Flamepaw was a fool. Littlecloud looked up and purred raspily, "Need more moss?" Nodding mutely, Dawnpaw let herself be guided to his mosspile and the medicine cat chuckled, "You ought to teach Flamepaw a lesson." Dawnpaw let out a huff and trotted back outside where she saw Flamepaw busily looking for ticks and fleas in the elders' pelts. "Hurry up, Dawnpaw!" Darkwhisker snapped, "We don't have all day." Dawnpaw glared at Flamepaw's easy grin once more before dumping her moss in her father's den and getting back to work, They continued to work until Dawnpaw finally moved to the last den. She cleared out the rest of the den, and Darkwhisker grunted, "Alright, you're done, but next time, you two better watch what you're doing." Flamepaw pretended to nod seriously, and Dawnpaw rolled her eyes. As the two of them bounded outside to the nearby stream to wash off their paws, Flamepaw leaned over and whispered, "Let's put mousebile in Darkwhisker's nest next!" Dawnpaw purred affectionally and nudged him, "And you call me a kit!" Minnowpaw sat by the river, staring hard at it. She had to catch some fish before Waterbreeze decided she was better off cleaning out the dens. "Having fun?" A voice drawled, causing Minnowpaw to yelp and tumble into the river itself. Minnowpaw surfaced, spluttering. She dragged herself back onto the bank and glared at the dark gray tom behind her, "Reedpaw!" He grinned, "How's your fishing?" The light gray she-cat sighed and licked her wet pelt, "Not going good, Waterbreeze is going to get me bad later." "Here, I'll help," the tom trotted over, "I can practice my fishing through this too." Minnowpaw settled back where she was and watched Reedpaw carefully. The older tom made fishing look so easy. His paw darted into the river, and a shining fish flopped out with it. "There, one more to add to your pile," he purred. Minnowpaw smiled and tried herself. It took several tries, and Reedpaw guided her. "Waterbreeze is going to be so surprised at your pile!" Reedpaw laughed, his eyes shining with happiness. The light gray she-cat laughed too, "And your mentor is going to be wondering why you have a wet pelt!" She shoved Reedpaw into the river. The dark gray tom yelped as he fell down with a splash, and Minnowpaw grabbed her fish and fled. Reedpaw leaped out, chasing after her. "I'm coming to get you, Minnowpaw!" Reedpaw shouted, and Minnowpaw kept running. They chased each other around the territory until Minnowpaw collasped, "That was a fun day." She stared fondly at Reedpaw. "Yeah, we better get back to camp though." His green gaze lingered on hers for a moment longer. Minnowpaw blushed and quickly stood up, "Let's go." Reedpaw slid in beside her and linked her tail with his, "Now let's go." Reedpaw stretched and spotted Minnowpaw coming back from her border patrol. "Minnowpaw!" He called out to her, "I saved you a fish!" The she-cat trotted over and purred, "Thanks, Reedpaw." He gave her an easy smile and linked tails with her, "Any trouble from the other Clans?" He asked, his green eyes meeting her blue ones. "No, all quiet." "At least the Clans are at peace," Reedpaw purred, "Leaf-fall has settled in and soon it'll be leaf-bare." His eyes twinkled. "Yeah," Minnowpaw sighed, "Then the rivers will be mostly frozen and we'll have to hunt land prey. And of course Waterbreeze will expect me to be able to catch all those too." She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to enjoy leaf-bare." "Me neither," Reedpaw agreed, "It's going to be cold." "That's why it's called leaf-bare!" Minnowpaw laughed. Reedpaw purred and leaned in closer to Minnowpaw, "I can't wait until we're warriors." She looked at him and blushed slightly. "Me too," Minnowpaw whispered excitedly, "But I'm only seven moons old, and you're eight. We still have a long way to go." "I'm not a whole moon older than you," Reedpaw rolled his eyes, "I became an apprentice half a moon before you became one. I'm sure we'll become warriors at the same time." He smiled, "I'd like that, wouldn't you?" "Definitely." "Crowkit, be brave, okay?" His mother purred softly, "I don't want you to be scared when the time comes. Tell your father I'm sorry." The little black kit stared at his mother. She was bleeding heavily, and the rogues who had invaded were gone now. "Don't go," he whispered softly, "Please don't go." But the dark gray she-cat closed her eyes and mewed, "It's okay, Crowkit, I'll watch over you from StarClan. You'll be alright." "But you won't be there," Crowkit blinked back tears, "I'm becoming an apprentice in two moons! I want you to be here to see me." His mother smiled slightly, and she whispered, "I love you, Crowkit, I'll be waiting for you in StarClan." Her breathing was labored now. "No," the little black tom wailed, "Don't go!" When his mother took her final breath, he could hear her sigh, "I'm sorry, Crowkit." And she exhaled. He waited for the next inhale, his eyes searching for signs of life from his mother. But it never came. Crowkit let out another anguished wail and crouched next to his fallen mother, praying that she'll wake up again and everything will be okay. His father came over and crouched next to him, whispering his goodbyes to his mate. The kit stayed there for a long time, his nose buried in his mother's cold fur. Finally, as the sun set, and the rest of the Clan mourned for the cats they lost, his father laid his tail on Crowkit's pelt, leading him away. "No! I don't want to leave her alone when she wakes up!" Tears ran down his face, he wanted her to wake up. He needed her to. "I'm sorry, Crowkit," his father murmured softly, sorrow laced in his voice, "She's dead." Dawnkit was playing outside with Palekit. "Come on, slowpoke!" Palekit called out, "If you don't hurry, Flamekit will win!" They were playing Mossball. "Coming!" Dawnkit yowled, racing towards where the orange tom triumphantly held the mossball. "Here I come!" She shrieked as she plowed into the surprised Flamekit, "Hurry and grab it before he regains his balance!" Palekit dashed forward and scooped up the moss before skidding to a halt and turning. She was too late. Flamekit threw Dawnkit off and lunged for her sister. "Run!" Dawnkit hissed, trying to get back up. As she struggled up, Flamekit pinned Palekit down, "Hand over the moss," he purred, "Before I make you!" Palekit stared back defiantly. "Never!" Dawnkit finally managed to push herself up and hobbled towards Flamekit. "For ShadowClan!" She shouted, reaching Flamekit and tumbling into him once again, "You ThunderClan scum will not be victorious!" Blackstar was watching them with amused eyes. "Creamheart, aren't they an energetic bunch?" "Indeed," his mate purred, "Flamekit gets along well with our daughters. He's practically our son! Too bad his parents didn't survive to see him grow up." Palekit and Flamekit were wrestling while Dawnkit grabbed the moss and started to make a mad dash for the line. "Victory!" She purred as she turned to watch Palekit proudly pin down the orange tom, "Admit defeat, Flamekit!" "Alright," the tom laughed, "You win!" Smiling, Dawnkit trotted back to them with the moss in her jaws, "Let's play again!" She mumbled around the moss, "This time it's every kit for themselves!" "You're on!" They tussled, the three of them pushing each other around for a chance to cross the line with the mossball grasped in their jaws. Palekit was stumbling towards the line now, her eyes determined, "I win!" She huffed, nearly reaching the line. "No, you haven't!" Flamekit let out a ridiculous yowl and leaped on top of Dawnkit's sister, "You haven't crossed the line yet!" "Get off, you lump," Palekit laughed. She tossed the moss ball far away from the tom, "Now you can't win!" Flamekit rolled his eyes, "That won't make me get off you." Dawnkit raced towards the moss, "In that case, I'll win!" Dawnkit snorted as she picked it up and hurried towards the line, making a point to swerve around Flamekit's outstretched claws. "You can't stop me if you're on Palekit!" Flamekit sighed, "Fine!" He leaped off her sister and chased her across camp, "Come back with that!" he laughed, lashing his tail excitedly, "Stop running away!" Dawnkit dodged his paws and purred, "A good warrior knows how to escape blows!" "Oh really?" Palekit suddenly materialized in front of her, "Well, you forgot about me!" She bowled her sister over and to two tumbled to the ground. Dawnkit let out a shriek and dropped her prize and Flamekit let out an exuberant yowl and raced towards the line again with the mossball. Palekit immediately jumped off her sister and started after their best friend, "Come back!" She growled playfully, "I rightfully won that!" "A good warrior uses their opponent's strength to their advantage!" Flamekit crowed as he reached the line, "I win!" Dawnkit sighed as she plodded after them, "I lose," she rolled her eyes. "Again!" Palekit squeaked. Suddenly Creamheart nosed Palekit and Dawnkit towards the Nursery. "Flamekit, go to the elders' den for shelter, quickly! Dawnkit, Palekit, into the Nursery you go." "What's wrong?" “Dawnkit, into the den, quick!” Her mother shouted urgently. The cream colored she-cat didn’t want to, but Palekit nudged her into the Nursery. “Come on,” her sister urged, “Don’t let Creamheart worry.” Dawnkit sighed and followed her sister, “Do you know why Blackstar looks so tense?” Palekit shrugged, “I heard some warriors say that there were rogues in the territory and possibly coming for our-” “Rogues!” The cry went up. Creamheart stuck her head in, her eyes wild, “Stay in the Nursery and hide if you have to, okay?” Palekit immediately nodded seriously, and after a bit, Dawnkit followed her lead. Creamheart saw Dawnkit’s stricken look and mewed softly, “I promise I won’t let them get any of you.” “Alright,” Dawnkit whispered, “Stay safe and come back. Promise.” “I promise.” The rogues charged in, and Creamheart’s shriek tore through Dawnkit’s heart as she dove into the interior of the Nursery’s walls. Brambles pricked at her, but she burrowed in there, hiding desperately. “Palekit!” Dawnkit when she saw that her sister was standing frozen and vulnerable in the Nursery, “Come in here!” Her sister showed no sign of hearing her and rogues barged into the Nursery. “Ah look,” one purred, “There’s a little piece of treasure we can bring back to Kiete. She’ll be pleased.” “That mother must have been protecting her.” “Oh well,” the first voice dismissed, “She’s dead anyways.” Creamheart’s dead?'' Dawnkit felt dread seep into her heart. Palekit, run! She stared in horror as the second rogue stooped down and picked up a squealing Palekit. The two purred in pleasure and disappeared back out.'' Dawnkit let loose a sob. Both Creamheart and Palekit were gone. Determination flowed through her and she growled. ''I’ll never forgive rogues. I’ll hunt all of them down and kill them all when I grow strong! ''Minnowkit mewed loudly, her paws flailing. She couldn't open her eyes; she had no idea where her mother was too. She remembered a lot of coughing, lots of coughing. She rolled over in her nest, but still couldn't open her eyes. There were a lot of noises in the background, but Minnowkit couldn't decipher any of them. Occasionally, something soft would brush by her, as if to reassure her that everything was okay. But nothing would curl around her, and nothing would let her latch onto it. She was all alone. Days passed like this, and overtime, Minnowkit started to understand some of the words that the cats around her were meowing. They still jumbled together, but sometimes, she would hear something like "Minnow..." or "mother..."; the things that her mother usually told her. But everything else was a mess. And then, Minnowkit finally managed to open her eyes. Everything was blurry, and the shapes around her moved too quickly. She managed to make out green stuff around her, but she couldn't tell what it was. There was also a lot of gray around her, and occasionally a bright colored pelt would block it. A meow sounded when Minnowkit looked around curiously. It sounded faintly like "Minnow...eyes!" She couldn't tell what else the cat said, but she didn't care. The sound of pawsteps grew closer, and a lot of shapes and colors surrounded Minnowkit. She mewed in confusion, and a soft voice mewed, "You're safe now, Minnowkit," this time she could hear it clearly. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold